1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressing-type input device in which a push button unit having a plurality of push buttons that press switching members is movably supported, and more specifically, it relates to a pressing-type input device in which push buttons that differ in the distance from the operating surface to the pressing end portion are provided in the same push button unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-42612 discloses an operating body supported by a panel. The operating body has four push buttons arranged in a cross shape and connected by a connecting body.
The connecting body is located at the center of the four push buttons, and the inner surface of the panel and the connecting body are in contact with each other. When any one of the push buttons is pressed, the operating body rotates about a pivot point that is a contact portion between the inner surface of the panel and the connecting body, and a switch member located under the pressed push button is switched.
Rotating the operating body about a pivot point that is a contact portion located at the center of the operating body prevents switch members other than the switch member located under the pressed push button from being switched.
In the operating device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-42612, all of the four push buttons are the same size in the pressing direction. Therefore, all of the four push buttons are equal in stroke, and the four push buttons can be pressed with the same operational sensation.
However, in electronic devices in which the operating device is mounted, because of design considerations or the arrangement of other members, sometimes a supporting substrate supporting a plurality of switching members needs to be disposed at an angle with respect to the surface of the panel. When the supporting substrate is attached at an angle, the size in the pressing direction of any one of the push buttons needs to be made longer than that of the other push buttons according to the inclination angle of the supporting substrate.
However, when a mechanism that rotates an operating body having push buttons that differ in size in the pressing direction about a connecting body as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-42612 is used, the stroke varies depending on the size of the push button, and the operational sensation varies depending on the push button being operated.